Mythology
by mythicalflame
Summary: Taylor and Jordan move to a small place called La Push, but, what happens when Taylor meets Seth? SethxOC
1. Give Me What I Want

"_Now come one, come all to this tragic affair, wipe off that make-up, what's in his despair? So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot, __**you might wake up and notice you're someone you're not**__. If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me, so gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye, I'd encourage your smiles, I'll expect you won't cry!"_

**Chapter One – Give Me What I Want.**

I suppose they say "everything happens for a reason" for a reason. I also suppose that doesn't make sense to anyone but me. Oh well.

"Darling, you ready?" My dad looked around my room, until he found me, in the corner with my iPod in. "Taylor. C'mon. Your mother would never…" He stopped short of saying "your mother would never be late." And of course, as that saying, that had always been said, was true. I'm only sixteen. My mother had me when she was twenty one. Quite young, I think. But, who am I to judge? She passed away three weeks ago. They still haven't told me how, but, she was becoming ill, and, I could see her hair fall out, slowly, so, I'm pretty sure it was cancer that had her. She passed away, at the mere age of thirty-two. And, sadly, I'm the only one not that bothered by it.

I know, that sounds so… fucking horrible. But, she was such a bitch to me. I had never been what she wanted. I'm a straight A student, but no, still not good enough. Never been in detention, never done drugs, never been drunk, never smoked… but no, I had done all those things according to her. My dad knew all about how she thought that. He knew I was… well, basically, the "perfect" child. Although, I do wish I wasn't.

I had a big group of friends, they all went out drinking. I was part of the "popular" gang, although I hated every single one of them. I just couldn't hang out with people like me, because they hated me. And I've still no idea why.

And, that makes moving the best thing ever. For the first time in a long time, I can listen to good music. Well, good music to me. I had spent three hours looking for my old iPod. I had it when I was fourteen, when my life was not ruled by other people. My Chemical Romance. Oh god. Such a long time ago, I sang along to these with my brother. I miss those days… yet only a year ago…

I need to update this when I get home. But first, mother's funeral. Oh joy.

* * *

- _Sorry for the short first chapter. I didn't feel the need to write about a funeral to make it longer. From now on, unless it's a small chapter, like this one, the chapter will be split into small parts. Second chapter up soon. Review if you like, and, if someone could message me how old you are in all the American 'grades' and so on, (for schools) that would be amazing. Thanks for reading._


	2. FakeNew

"_I will break into your thoughts, with what's written on my heart, I will break, break. I'm so sick, infected with where I live, let me live without this, empty bliss, selfishness, I'm so sick, I'm so sick."_

**Chapter two – **

Plane journeys. So… Boring? Good? I don't know. I sighed out loud, and Jordan heard me.

"Hey, what's up? I though you were happy we were moving from them two…" He let his words dangle.

"Oh, Jord. Mother, yes. And dad would have her for company. It just feels so bad to leave him all alone…" My words dangled, just like his.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Mother left him once, he lived alone, happily for a whole year before she came back. So, please, he'll be fine. And we'll visit each other anyway. Yeah?" I nodded, and hugged him. How she ever made me and Jordan, is beyond me.

"I wasn't really thinking about that. I can be so selfish." I said, looked away in shame.

"Tay, that's not a bad thing, you've always done everything for everyone. Now, this is for you." He smiled. I smiled, and drifted off.

Half asleep. Not a good state. For me and Jord.

"Hey, isn't that our lift?" I said, pointing at the wrong man. "Oh god. No, sorry. Him." I said, and pointed at a man, whose name read "Jacob" with "Jordan and Taylor Jones" in a messy hand.

I walked up to 'Jacob'. "Um. Hey, I'm Taylor." I said, and he held out his hand to shake.

"Jake… Or Jacob. I prefer Jake." He laughed.

"I prefer Tay. Thanks." I smiled. He was kind. This wasn't going to be an awkward lift. "So, where do you come from? And is this a hassle to drive us to… La Push?" I turned to Jord, who wasn't there. "Oh for fucks sake. Really?" I shook my head.

"Is…" He looked down at the card. "Jordan with you?" He asked.

"He was. Fucking idiot." I said. I scanned the room for him, before seeing him walking up with two big chocolate bars, and two cans of Monster. "I take it back. Jordan I fucking love you!" I yelled, and snached the can from his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, not for you. For Jacob." He said, taking it from me, before going to give it to him, then gave it back.

"I hate you." I said as I smiled sweetly.

"You two seem fun. Oh, and, Tay, I live in La Push too. So, no worries." He smiled, before picking up my bags and carrying them to his car.

"Ha." I said to Jordan, as I skipped away to follow Jake, leaving him to carry his own.

"So, what's La Push like?" I asked. Jake smiled.

".Strange… good way to describe it. Everyone knows everyone. Won't be long 'til you two do the same." He paused to laugh. "Well… La Push? It's green. Lots of trees. Rainy. Most of the time. A beach." He said and shrugged.

"I like beaches. And rain. And trees. Sounds good to me." I laughed, but Jordan is really quite. "Jordan, you alright?"

"Sleepy. You know, back in Wales, it's not eleven at night, it's more like four in the morning." He laughed.

"That's because you drink so much of this energy drink, it no longer has an effect on you. Go to sleep, I'll wake you later." And, like that, he fell asleep.

"So. Jake. Um... strange to ask, but, what kind of music do people like in La Push?" He smiled.

"Well, you look like you'd like what's in the charts and so on, and that's what most people like." I sighed.

"You'd be surprised what clothes, make-up and a fake smile can hide." I laughed. "I've been to eight concerts. One, when I was ten. I saw Busted. Remember them?" I laughed, he nodded. "Good. I've seen Hey Monday, Green-"

The car swerved.

"No mother fucking way you've seen Green Day!" He yelled. I nodded.

"Yup. Travelled to Birmingham to see them. It was just amazing." I said. "…uh, Paramore, You Me At Six, Lostprophets, Kids In Glass Houses, The Blackout…" Well, really, after that, the list becomes pretty unknown to people. Small Welsh, sometimes English, Scottish or Irish bands."

"Try me." He smiled. I smirked.

"Straight Lines?" He shook his head. "Well, no need to carry on really. Is there?"

He laughed. "You win. I've never been to one." I smiled at him.

"Concerts are amazing. I'll take you to one, one day." I turned on the stereo. And found Flyleaf playing. "Oh god. You're amazing." I laughed. And sang alone to the CD, before we reached our new home.

* * *

- _Still not as long as I'd like, but, I think this is the best place to start the next chapter. Next chapter will include other points of views. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Diamonds In The Rough

"_Your cries for help bounce off of me, so don't expect to see, see me waiting here to be… Be your wonder girl, not gonna save you, wonder girl, go save yourself. No way, I won't go down in your flames, because wonder girl, won't save your life." _

**Chapter three – Diamonds in the Rough**

_Taylor's point of view._

"Jordan. You moved because of me…. Is that alright? I feel so bad…" I said, possibly the billionth time we've had this conversation this week.

"Taylor, you've always been treated like shit at home. I always felt like shit 'cause I couldn't help you. Tay, I'm so sorry…" He trailed off.

"Jordan! Don't be fucking sorry! It's not your fault! It's not like you were the one who was hurting me! You were always there for me! So don't apologise!" I yelled. This was become stupid. "Look, Jordan, I'm sorry. I guess this is so new to the both of us…" He nodded.

"I'm going to bed. I can't think… what's the time?" I glanced at the wall.

"Six." I said.

"Good. That means… well, gone midnight for my body. Night." He laughed, and went upstairs. I need something to do that'll help him…

I opened the back door, walked down our small garden to the shed, and opened it to find someone… Who the fuck is that?

"Uh, hello?" I asked… wait, why am I asking? It's my shed. "Hey! Who are you, and why are you in my shed?" I yelled.

"Oh god. Sorry, I just…" He stood up, and suddenly, I was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes… "I just… I just- needed this." He said, pointing to the football.

"You broke the window?" I asked.

"…Maybe?" It sounded more like a question, than a guilty yes. I sighed.

"Go. Just go." He smiled at me.

"My name's Seth." I nodded.

"Seth?" He nodded. "Fuck off. Out of my shed. Go." I pointed out the door. It was unbelievably hot in here… it was coming from him? Oh god, he looked sad.

_Seth's point of view._

"Seth?" The angel asked. I nodded on command. "Fuck off. Out of my shed. Go." She pointed at the door. How, how could she hurt me like that? Didn't she know how I felt? I walked out of her shed, leaving the football behind. Leaving it, so Leah could ask her for it later.

I ran all the way home, trudged upstairs, put in my iPod, and pressed play. _Now Playing: Iddqd _I love this song. I led on my bed for hours, four songs, played over and over again. Until I found her sounds.

"_You've got me, spinning like a DJ, don't care what they say, every minute, every day, I'm waiting for the moment, don't know who this girl is, but she wants to make a mess, don't leave 'till you've finished now we're on something golden… where is my head? Where is my head? I want it, where is my head? Where is my head." _…She sings amazingly… and she listens to Hey Monday. I'm going to go mad…. Is it a coincident that she's listening to that song… that album? Or is she trying to tell me something…? No. How could she do that? I bet she just randomly put that on.

…I know how to make it up to her.

_Taylor's point of view_

"TAY! Shut the fuck up will 'ya!" Jordan's yelling again. Ignoring him. Too busy, singing into the mirror like the strange girl I am. Why am I listening to Hey Monday? I want to forget about Seth, no hear music that reminds me of him. Stupid album. Hmmm… _All My Friends Have Joined The Army. _Such a good song. Reminds me of Ellie. Only real friend I have. Well, had. She hasn't emailed me yet. Maybe I should check?

Yup. There it is, one message from Ellie.

_HELLO! …Sorry, I broke my laptop. Because I'm an idiot. So, yeah, I had to wait for it to be fixed. Anyway, how's life in that place with the name that includes shoving? Only joking. How's La Push? Any hot guys? …Cute girls? …WHOA! Before you say anything, that's for Jordan. Okay. Not me. Jordan. Let's just get that clear. J-O-R-D-A-N. Kay? Photos? Any new friends? Emails I could have to chat…? ;) _

_Anyway, must go, homework calls and all. Luck you, another week off of school. Although, now, you're the new kid ;D Just like Gwyn was. Well, is. But, ya'know. Bye! Ellie! X_

Oh how I love Ellie. I replied quickly, the only notable bit;

_Well, there's this one cute guy… His name's Seth. How do I know him, I hear/read you ask when you reply? Well. He kicked his football into my shed. So, I went down to get out the decorating things to start on the kitchen, and he was in there, looking for his football. I told him to fuck off. Not the best first impression. But, there we go, and, for once, a guy looked interested in me, and I stood up for myself. Sadly, to the same person. But, you know, first time for everything!_

I always wrote more than Ellie. And, I've decided to go out one day for pictures for her. But not now. Now, I must paint the kitchen.

_Seth's point of view._

Why am I sat in this tree, looking at her. I'm a stalker now. Can't wait for the guys to know about this. Oh god, she's coming out to the shed again… Fuck. She's so sexy… in dirty, ill fitting clothes too.

…She's decorating. Ah. Makes sense. I suppose. Oh shit. No girl contact ever, and the first accidental flash of a beautiful girls' cleavage gives you a boner. Fucking great. Ha. Let's all laugh at Seth. Bet that's never happened before. It's just her and her brother… Where are her parents? Jake said that they were on their own, getting off the plane. No ride asked for them. Maybe they live on their own. I mean, the brother, Jordan, looks like he could be her twin. So that only makes him look sixteen. So they can't live alone, can they? ...Why did Jake tell me his name, and not hers…?

Oh this is confusing.

She's going back into the kitchen… A purple kitchen? That's cool… wonder if it's her favourite colour? … I mean, I wouldn't know, as, her room is still pink and fluffy from the last people to live in there. It could actually be pink for all I know. I wish I could actually talk to her. I want to get to know her. Maybe I should knock on her door, and apologise. As a reason to talk? … Maybe.

-_Sorry for the jumpy point of views. I couldn't find another way of doing it. I've re-written this chapter quite a few times now. Anyway, thanks for reading._


	4. Folding Stars

"_We'll be dead and buried by February, __I won't even know your name,__ n__ot about caring or where we're heading, I'll take you home and take the blame."_

_**Chapter four – Folding Stars**_

_Seth's Point Of View_

Right. Okay. Knock on the door, that's all you have to do. …until she opens the door. But, yes, just open the door. God, I'm a wreck. Oh my god, she's singing.

"_We're taking it tonight__, y__ou got me burning like fire__, o__h no faking it, we'll come alive, we'll take it higher and higher. We can never be together, you know boys are all the same, so don't start swearing 'cause your heart's tearing__, y__ou know that love is just a game…"_ I don't know who this is… but, it's very different to Hey Monday. But she's beautiful. Her voice… Whoa.

Right, okay, Seth, the door. Knock it.

Someone's coming. I can hear the footsteps down the stairs… But, she's in the kitchen… right? Oh god, it's her brother/twin.

"Hello?" Whoa, he actually looks older now. Quite muscular, obviously strong. He can take care of her. That's good.

"Um, hello. Is… Uh… I don't even know her name… The girl who lives here, I need to apologise to her…?" He looks pissed. Oops.

"Tay! Door!" He yelled before he backed away, still facing me. She walked into sight, Tay… short for something?

"Oh god… Seth, right?" I nodded.

"What's your name?" She smiled. "Tay? Short for… Taylor?" She's so fucking cute when she frowns.

"How… oh right. Yeah. Okay. Come in?" I tried not to show my happiness about this invite, but, I don't think I did well.

"Um, thanks." It still looks like it does when it was empty, after the last owners. But clean. They've not started in this room yet, then. "You know, this still looks like when the Rogers' were living here."

"Did they live here last?" Tay asked.

"Yeah. They were in their forties. They moved to Scotland. Damian was offered a job there."

"You ever been to Scotland? It's very pretty. It's kinda like here. Green." She laughed.

"No. Never been out of here, really. Of course, Forks and Seattle, and all. But, never been on holiday, or travelled." She looked shocked.

"One day, I'll take you somewhere." She laughed. I don't know if she's serious, or joking. And that sucks. "…Wait… So, if you've never travelled, you've never been to a gig?" She waited for my response.

"Why do you even need to ask?"

_Taylor's Point Of View_

He's been here three hours… What are these feelings? I feel like… I don't even… God.

"So, what room is yours? Seeing as, I know this house, as I've known the Rogers', I've come to the conclusion, that you'd have the backroom." Jeez.

"And, how did you come to that, smartass?"

"I've seen your brother in the front room." He started laughing, this amazing sound came out of his mouth, these lines formed around his eyes. As they formed, I could see that he had many years of knowledge, hiding in his eyes, contradicting the few years he's been alive. He reminds me of my grandfather, so much information, swirling around his head, but such a young heart.

We sat in silence, thoughts swimming around my head… I wonder what he's thinking. I like him, I really do. And, that's a problem. Because I know Jordan doesn't. Only because of the whole shed thing. Maybe I should show him my room…?

"Seth, would you like to see my room?"

"Yeah, sure, if you'd like." He smiled, and the lines reappeared. I want to kiss him.

I did not just say that.

No way.

"Huh. Didn't think you'd like your room to be… pink and fluffy." I laughed. Maybe I should just, hug him?

"Well, yeah. I love pink things, especially if it's fluffy." Now, he laughed at me.

"You know, you're funny. And, you shouldn't get rid of this bed. Just paint it. I think you could have a real nice light blue room, with white dressers, and bed, and have a navy rug over white wooden floor, like, real wood, navy curtains, and bedding."

"What, the actual fuck just came out of your mouth."

"I spend way too much time with my mom." He laughed.

"I hate my mam. She's a bitch. I'm glad she died." He just looked at me. "You know what, I shouldn't have said that." I laughed. He'll think I'm crazy.

"Right. Okay. I'm going to ignore it then. Talk to me if you'd like, I'll always be here for you. But, for now, as it's almost dark, I'll help you finish painting the kitchen." Oh, those lines again.

It's so hot in this kitchen, I think I'm gonna die. Mostly because Seth hasn't got a shirt on. It's so hot in here, but, I'm serious when I say it's from Seth. He's a fucking human radiator. But, that body. I'm getting this real strange feeling. Like, lower than my stomach. But, "butterflies" are supposed to be in the stomach. So, is this like, "lust butterflies"? I need to talk to someone about all this. It's messed up. This, is what happens when you ignore the opposite sex, then meet one, you really like. Three hours, and I'm ready to say I've fallen for him. I need to sort myself out.

"So, this kitchen is all good now. Together, we've painted all the walls, and the units. All you need is curtains or blinds, and new flooring." I'm just going to laugh at everything he says now.

"You sound like you do this sort of thing, all the time."

"You've never met my mom. That's why." Queue the laughter.

"Maybe I'll have to one day. But, maybe you'll have to stay at ours for tea first." He nodded.

"Sure? Tonight? My mom isn't cooking tonight, she said me and Leah have to cook for ourselves, and I'm not good at that. I end up eating the raw food. I'm _that _bad with food. I eat everything. And, I mean everything."

"What if I give you the mouldy bread we found in the cupboard when we moved in?"

"Okay. Anything in date, that won't make me ill."

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

_So, Ellie. You know, I would like a reply. It's, you know, polite. Bitch. What? I SAID NOTHING! _

_Anyway, you know I said about that guy, Seth, yeah? Well, today, he's been over. We talked for more than five hours! He helped me decorate the kitchen! He's lovely. He also doesn't care that I told him to fuck off, so, it's all good. Tay x_

I need to find something to do around here. I've yet to explore, but Seth told me not to go into the woods alone, as, there are wolves or something. Sadly, he knows where I live, but, I've no idea where he lives. If I had his number I would text him, ask him what's good to do around here. Other than talk to him. But, yeah.

I need to take my mind off of him. Maybe I should read? All the books are still in boxes though. Damn. Decorate?

That seems to be all I'm doing right now. Damn decorating.

_- Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!_


	5. Nothingwrong

_**Chapter five – Nothingwrong**_

_Taylor's Point Of View_

It's been two days since I've seen Seth. What is he up to? What makes him seem so… interested, then make him disappear! Maybe I should go to the shop, and ask someone if they know if he has a phone. But that'll make me seem like I'm _too _interested in him. How about the beach…?

"Jordan, I'm going down to the beach, okay? ...Jordan?" Oh god, where has he gone now. Never mind, he can just ring me when he gets home.

This place is beautiful. Honestly, so beautiful. It's always good to get away. I've spent so much time alone, that, now, so much time spent around others is irritating. I can't stand to hold conversation for long. All because of my "friends". Although, Seth is different. He's just so… fascinating.

I thought I needed to get away from these thoughts? There's just something about beaches. Not busy, summer sun on an island filled with tourists, ice cream, and swimming. There's something about those lost beaches, long forgotten, and, just granted for the inhabitants of the land around them. _They're _the beautiful beaches.

I wish I could see Seth again. Just, that one long afternoon has had an impact on my feelings. I've never felt this way before, and I've no idea what I'm doing. I've also no idea, if he likes me back. Or, am I just a friend? Someone, to just go back to when he's bored of his other friends?

Bloody feelings.

I don't know what to do. It seems as if Ellie has forgotten about me, and, she's the only one I can talk to. I mean, I can talk to Jordan, about everything, but this. I wonder what it's like, to, just bash an eyelash, and have every guy fall for you. I've never been good with guys. I had some random guy like me a little while ago, but, as soon as he found out that I wasn't easy, he was onto the next little slag he could find.

I mean, what are the odds that, I find the guy I actually like, and, he just disappears. I don't even know if he's gone to the other side of the world.

Is that Seth? Sure looks like him…

"Hey! Tay!" That's not him… How does he know my name? "Hey, about Seth… He's, had to go away for a few days, to help with some family things. He should be back tomorrow. He just rang me, and told me to tell you." he smiled.

"Um… thank you." I smiled back. I hope not every guy around here looks like this, or, I'll be looking at them, and having heartache. "So, what has Seth told you about me?" I said, and pulled a funny face. I always do that. I have the strangest face on the bloody planet.

"Everything he knows. He really likes you. I mean, I shouldn't be telling you this, but, yeah, he likes you." He laughed.

"Oh, thanks Jake. Helpful." I laughed too, I mean, what else would I have done? Cried? Mercifully, my phone rang, Jordan wanted to know where I was.

"_Taylor? Why haven't you told me where you were going?"_

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going. You left me on my own! And now you're demanding why I never told you! Double standards Jordan!"

"_Don't say things like that, in that tone of voice. You sound like a helpless three year old."_

"Piss off."

"_There, now you sound better." _

Funny thing is, he never asked me where I was again, before hanging up. Idiot.

"You have such a strong bond with your brother then." Jake joked.

"Like you would not believe!" I continued to talk to Jake for a good hour, talking about how I met Seth, and what I've been doing since I got here (mostly decorating…) if we had jobs, and school. He's a lovely boy, Jake. He told me he had a girlfriend, I told him she's one lucky girl. Then he asked me if I had ever had a boyfriend…

"_So, how about you? Do you have someone to look after you?"_

"_Ah. No. Sadly. I've never been good with boys. I was always… 'popular', you know, but, as soon as guys found out I wasn't easy, they gave up. And nice guys thought I was mean, and selfish so never even tried to talk to me! I'm, like, the least selfish person ever! I'm actually feeling guilty for being here, and not at home decorating for Jordan! …I'm so sad." _I then had to proceed to tell Jake I meant sad as in 'pathetic' not 'upset'.

When I got home, I saw I actually had an email from Ellie.

…_He didn't care about that? GOOD ONE! …Um. Sorry for the late reply, I've just been busy, with things. Like school work, I suppose. Life here, is actually really strange without you. School is just hell now. Jenna thinks she's "queen bee" all over again. Can you just, I don't know, come back and tell her to back down again?  
Anyway, this boy… I need pictures woman! And due to my late reply, I think you'll have more news for me by this point! If you haven't got any more news, I'll be disappointed! – Ellie x_

Glad she's actually still acknowledging my existence.

* * *

I apologise for my vanishing act, I've been busy _(like Ellie!) _with school work. Well, exams, actually. But, yeah. Anyway, thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
